Pour peu qu'on s'en souvienne
by Ellio C. Dutt
Summary: OS - Vous écoutez/regardez les informations ? Vous savez alors qu'une restructuration régionale est prévue. C'est pas un peu barbare ? Et "ma" région, elle en pense quoi ? Total OOC pour France (je crois, pardon) et OC (pleiiiiin de OC) -j'ai trouvé aucune fanfic' parlant de F-C pour me donner une idée de son caractère, donc voilà- Minime évocation de pairings, en 2 mots


Hello world !

Je me décide enfin (oh noon) à publier un de mes écrits. J'ai totalement conscience que ce truc est une espèce de crack avec deux-trois consonances historiques pour faire cool, mais je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose à propos de cette réforme (qui est peut-être utile, mais imaginez quoi, pauvres régions '-' heureusement qu'Hetalia est un manga .) Ellio, Claire, Luca et Clara m'appartienne, j'ai lu quelque part qu'Alsace s'appelait Victor -si c'est pas ça, corrigez-moi s'il vous plait, pitié, au seco/BLAM/-, l'histoire aussi, Cicis est à Hidekaz Himaruya et Hetalia aussi, je ne fais que lui emprunter le crétin blond national. Et ceux qui connaissent pas la Franche-Comté, honte sur vous é_è (pourquoi personne connait ma régioooon T-T)

Bref, fini le blabla ! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes (ou vos non-attentes).

Enjoy~

* * *

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, un jeune homme attend, essayant de ne pas trop fixer sa montre. Sans le vouloir, il en vient à écouter la conversation d'une fille et son…. Frère ? Petit-ami ? Cousin ? Il ne sait pas, mais ces deux gamins lui rappellent étrangement quelqu'un.

« Hé, tu sais pas ce que ma prof d'histoire-géo a dit tout à l'heure ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Tu vas pas en revenir… Il va y avoir une refonte des régions…

- …. Et la Franche-Comté ?

- Fusion avec la Bourgogne »

Impossible… Non ! Francis lui aurait dit ! Il s'est figé, la tasse toujours dans la main, l'autre crispée sur la table. C'était déjà choquant mais PAS avec Bourgogne ! Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'encadrer malgré leur proximité… Après tout ces siècles à être ''appelé'' Bourgogne, à être sous son demi-joug, c'était inconcevable, atroce ! Mais il est obligé de s'avouer que ce… cette adorable personne a plus d'influence sur ses départements que lui-même -Il lui vole bien une partie du Jura…-, qu'il est plus grand, plus… Oh, merde, il n'est pas là pour faire des éloges à cet abruti ! Malgré tout, la seule conclusion valable est qu'il est voué à disparaître.

« Le pire, c'est sûrement pour Nord-Pas-de-Calais… Il va être démentelé.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Malheureusement… J'espère qu'il aura un sort plus enviable que ça, sincèrement »

La pauvre région reste décontenancée. Comment peut-on être aussi… Cruel ! Tout secoué, il songe à son collègue. Ils ne se connaissent pas bien, c'est vrai, mais le blond ne peut que compatir à ce destin horrible… Puis il songe à son propre parcours. À travers les siècles, il s'est fait envahir, s'est fait marcher dessus, a appartenu aux Pays-Bas, à l'empire germanique, et là, après tout ça, il allait disparaître ?! En se disant ça, la peur le prend aux tripes. Disparaître, c'est comme mourir, il suffit de regarder Prusse. Mais lui, il n'est qu'une région quasiment inconnue ! Si on vit dans le cœur des gens après être parti, il ne fera pas long feu.

Mais… Après tout, il n'appartient à la France que depuis peu, un peu moins de 1600 ans, ce qui n'est rien. Normal donc que Francis ne s'occupe pas de lui et.. Se sentant encore plus mal, il se maudit de penser des choses aussi stupides. La nation ne peut être partout à la fois, c'est logique. Son regard noisette se perd sur la citadelle de sa petite sœur, Besançon. Oui, lui va s'en aller, mais Clara serait forte, il en est certain.

Inconsciemment, il murmure, les yeux dans le vague sur les hauts remparts

« Alors comme ça je vais mourir… Bien »

Il ne remarque pas les deux regards azurés se poser sur lui, surpris. Un raclement de chaise se fait entendre puis il répond automatiquement en voyant une silhouette blonde en face de lui

« Ah ! Francis, tu

- J-je ne suis pas F-Francis, monsieur

- Hein ? »

Surpris, il lève les yeux sur son interlocutrice. En effet, elle n'est pas Francis, mais lui ressemble tellement… Le teint pâle, les yeux d'un bleu indescriptible, les cheveux blonds ondulés… C'était tellement perturbant pour la région qu'elle failli crier pour demander d'arrêter cette blague. Le regard glacé du… grand frère de cette fille l'en empêche, étrangement. Un _humain_ arrive à le retenir ? Et pourtant c'est effectivement le cas, cet étrange personnage réussit à le calmer instantanément. Légèrement décontenancé, il s'excuse à demi-mot tandis que les deux jumeaux s'assoient autour de la table.

« Alors… Vous êtes notre région ?

- C'est exact

- L-Luca ?

- Tu connais mon nom ?

- J-jee…

- Elle rêve de vous tous souvent, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Vos noms ? »

Les deux adolescents répondent d'une même voix, empêchant Franche-Comté de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Et l'un après l'autre, ça donne ?

- D-désolée, je m'appelle Claire »

Oh, tiens, étrange coïncidence. Le garçon, quant à lui, s'appelle Ellio. Ils s'installent à table autour de l'horloger blond et Ellio s'autorise un sourire, rapidement suivi par sa sœur. Ces enfants sont bizarres. Normalement, personne ne remarque les gens comme lui, fondu dans la foule. Les Nations sont un peu plus voyantes qu'eux, mais pas de grand chose (France ne compte pas, lui aime se faire remarquer). Luca repose finalement sa tasse sur la table, calmé, le café froid ne lui faisant pas du tout envie.

La gamine s'enferme dans un silence quasi-religieux tandis que son frère sourit en coin, à moitié allongé sur la surface plane comme un gros chat, repoussant la tasse avec son coude.

« Elle est heureuse »

Hein ? Comment ça ? Luca fixe les deux enfants à tour de rôle. Oui, bon, adolescents, mais la fille a l'air si jeune…

« Elle est heureuse parce qu'elle te cherchait

- … Depuis quand quelqu'un a envie de me trouver

- Longtemps. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle est pas folle. Elle a déjà croisé le crétin blond dans une allée d'ici »

Crétin blond ? Sachant qu'il n'y a que des blonds autour de cette table… Mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre eux. Naturellement, la réponse vint à lui. Littéralement. Monsieur Crétin Blond en personne, souriant, son écharpe autour du cou, ce monsieur-là, qu'il attend depuis…

« Deux heures, Francis ! T'es pas sérieux ! »

À cheval sur la ponctualité, Luca ? Euphémisme. On n'est pas région horlogère pour des prunes. Claire semble s'étouffer dans… L'air ? Ellio éclate de rire et France porte un regard amusé sur l'assemblée

« Honhonhon~ Tu t'es fait des amis à ce que je vois, Luca~

- C'est pas la question !

- Désolé désolé, haha »

Il prend une chaise à côté et s'assoit entre la fille et sa région. Claire rougit un peu et se serre contre son frère.

« Hm ? Je ne vais pas te manger, jeu-… Je te connais ? On s'est déjà vu quelque part, non ?

- Ou-oui, monsieur Francis »

Ellio grogne quelque chose à propos de ''la mémoire des crétins blonds à écharpes'' digne d'Angleterre et appelle un serveur pour boire quelque chose

« Ce sera ?

- Un coca »

Il sent quelque chose tirer sa manche et sourit légèrement. Sacrée Claire.

« S'cusez, deux coca s'vous plait

- Excusez moi monsieur mais, ce sont vos enfants ?

- Pardon ? »

Luca se tourne immédiatement vers Francis, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Ellio semble mourir d'un fou rire silencieux et Claire fait concurrence à la bande rouge de son drapeau. La nation française sourit simplement en répondant malicieusement

« C'est exact, et mon plus grand est exécrable en ce moment, que voulez-vous, la crise d'adolescence~ »

Pardon ? Au tour de Luca de s'étouffer comme un poisson hors de l'eau, totalement choqué. Le serveur s'en va et Ellio libère ses cordes vocales, explosant littéralement de rire en se tenant les côtes

« Putain, c'est énorme ! »

Le petit blond a le rire contagieux et sa sœur finit par pouffer de rire, devant une Franche-Comté qui ne revient toujours pas de cette vaste blague. On peut même entendre un léger « honhonhon » d'un autre blond de la table. Après un moment et les deux coca servis, Francis reprend la parole

« Enfin, je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard Luca, mon lapin m'a mis en retard et

- Je veux pas entendre tes histoires ! Surtout pas devant des enfants !

- Claire, bouche-toi les oreilles

- Grand frère ? »

Ellio pose ses mains sur les oreilles de sa sœur puis grogne aux deux gens bizarres de ne plus jamais parler de ça devant elle avant de relâcher la pression sur la tête de la blonde

- Tss, bande de pervers décérébrés

- Hé ! C'est France qui-

- Tu me déçois Lulu, tu veux qu'on parle de Victor ?

- M-Monsieur Alsace ?

- Claire, bouche-toi les oreilles j'ai dit ! »

L'horloger semble totalement outré, et il l'est. Bien sûr qu'il ne fait rien avec Victor ! C'est son meilleur ami ! La demoiselle redevient rapidement rouge pivoine, elle qui avait réussi à calmer ses esprits après l'incident ''parental''

« V-vous faites des trucs avec monsieur Alsace ?... Hew…

- Mais non ! Francis, dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Bien sûr Franchine, honhonhon~

- …. Ce surnom est bizarre, tu sais ça ? Et je m'appelle Franche-Comté !

- Franchine c'est plutôt un surnom de fille… C'est parce que vous êtes en dessous ?

- Claire ! Dis pas des trucs bizarres ! C'est surtout un surnom merdique !

- Honhonhon, tu comprends vite »

Cette conversation partant clairement n'importe où, Luca est totalement décontenancé par la teneur des questions de la gamine (qui n'est finalement pas si innocente que ça au grand damne de son frère) sur les relations entre nations et entre les régions du français. Ledit français s'empresse de répondre à la moindre question, franchement amusé. Oui, Feli et Lulu sont ensemble, ce qui n'est pas étonnant oui, Antonio a réussi à se caser avec le tsundere italien les rumeurs sur les deux plus grandes puissances mondiales sont fondées et Sadiq court effectivement après Héraklès. Quant à lui…

« Vous êtes bien avec monsieur Angleterre ?

- C'est exact, depuis le temps !

- Mais vous avez l'air triste…..

- C'est juste qu'il me mène la vie dure, honhonhon~

- … C'est pas bien de mentir, vous savez »

Étonnée, la nation reste silencieuse un moment avant de chasser quelque chose avec sa main

« Mais non je te dis, Arty est juste impossible à vivre~

- Hm… Dites, c'est vrai que vous avez été avec monsieur Écosse ? »

Francis se fige, de plus en plus surpris

« On vous apprend ça en cours ?

- H-hein ? »

La jeune fille rougit et se plonge dans la contemplation des bulles de son coca

« Je veux dire, les alliances, les moindres conflits entre pays, ce genre de choses

- A-Ah, les grosses guerres et gros conflits, oui. Enfin… J'aime bien apprendre, alors je fais du travail supplémentaire…

- Et donc, que sais-tu sur l'Auld Alliance ?

- Ça veut dire « vieille alliance » en écossais. Elle regroupait l'Écosse, la France et la Norvège au temps de Charlemagne, c'était un pacte contre l'Angleterre. Si elle attaquait l'un de ces pays, les deux autres viendraient envahir l'Angleterre.

- Je suis… Impressionné

- Environ 700 ans… Et théoriquement jamais révoquée »

Luca reste étranger à la mélancolie qui prend soudainement les deux pipelettes et le plus jeune blond surveille sa sœur d'un oeil, avant de la serrer contre lui

« Claire… T'es pas obligée de lui d-

- Quand je lis des textes vous concernant, j'ai l'impression de tout sentir… »

C'est au tour de la région de se figer. Cette fille connaît sûrement leurs histoires mouvementées. À quel point a-t-elle souffert pour terminer tous ces écrits… La nation se sent légèrement mal à l'aise et finit par dire doucement

« Ça doit être dans ta tête, petite. Ce n'est pas poss-

- Je suis pas folle ! C-C'est vrai ! »

Avec tant de conviction dans la voix, difficile de ne pas la croire, et le regard tristement ombragé de son frère tend à prouver que c'est la vérité.

Il la retrouve souvent en pleurs dans son lit après avoir terminé un livre historique, voire une simple nouvelle. Les guerres, les révoltes, les alliances, les trahisons, elle les ressentait jusqu'au fin fond de son être… Et malgré tous les avertissements, malgré les disputes avec son frère, elle continuait. Il avait bien essayé de la faire arrêter, impossible. Et lorsqu'elle a croisé Francis, ç'a été comme une révélation. Elle a compris qu'elle n'était pas « juste » sensible, et que tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas fictif.

« Depuis ça, impossible de l'arrêter. Elle dévore tout ce qu'elle trouve, de l'encyclopédie à la moindre note manuscrite. Elle a lu d'autres choses, sur d'autres pays, mais ça la touche moins qu'avec toi. »

Ellio fusille alors sa nation du regard avec un air de défi, comme s'il lui disait implicitement de prendre ses responsabilités.

« C'est terminé tout ça, tu sais

- Ou-oui, mais c'était tellement horrible… Je suis désolée pour vous, vous avez tellement fait, et maintenant, on en est là ! Quel piètre peuple nous so- »

Francis colle la jeune fille contre lui, serrant doucement, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Pendant quelques secondes, il a l'impression de revenir en arrière, quand Matthieu et Alfred étaient encore petits, quand Arthur et lui s'amusaient à se pourchasser sur les océans. Il essuie patiemment les joues de la blonde et sourit tendrement

« Sois sûre que je suis fier de vous tous, surtout de toi »

Claire hoquète, stoppant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, et se laisse bercer par les douces paroles de la nation. Ellio retient son souffle, partageant la souffrance de sa sœur et Luca reste figé encore un moment avant de réagir, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre humain. Deux paires d'yeux bleus se posent sur lui tandis que la troisième reste fixée sur les pavés. Francis sourit doucement puis reporte son attention sur la demoiselle et Ellio fronce les sourcils sans cesser de regarder sa région, atrocement surpris, puis laisse un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres.

L'humain est lassé de voir des gens souffrir autant dans des textes que devant lui, car si ces hommes étaient déjà morts, sa sœur endurait encore leurs peines. L'horloger se mord la lèvre avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras, soufflant d'un ton bourru.

« C'est fini, faut plus t'en faire »

Les yeux de l'étudiant semblent sortir de leurs orbites. Il fait quoi là, l'autre ! Pourtant, il ne se dégage pas, attendant que sa sœur aille mieux pour le repousser brusquement. Autant qu'elle ne voit pas ça, sinon soit elle serait triste de l'inquiéter, soit elle partirait dans ses délires bizarres de couples et… Ark, non, pas ça !

Claire semble pourtant avoir remarqué malgré ses yeux rougis, vu l'immense sourire qui orne à présent son minois trop pâle

« Grand frère ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es tout rouge…

- Qu-quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout !

- Honhon, la demoiselle a raison mon cher, tu es aussi rouge que mes roses »

Luca explose de rire et Ellio le fusille du regard. Le regard ''c'est ta faute alors rigole pas'', ce qui, en plus de le rendre d'autant plus suspect, achève la région qui manque de se rouler par terre. L'étudiant fait la moue. D'un côté, il est soulagé de voir sa sœur sourire et rire (même si c'est contre lui) mais de l'autre, les trois autres rient de lui, alors que c'est pas SA faute ! Foutue région bizarre !

« Arrêtez de rire, putain !

- Haha, d-désolée grand frère~

- Nan mais sérieux quoi !

- Honhon, amoureux ?

- QUOI ?! »

Pour le coup, les deux concernés crient en même temps, renforçant encore le doute dans l'esprit de la gamine.

« Grand frère, je vais faire une fic' sur toi si tu continues

- KEU-WA ?!

- Tu me feras lire ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur Francis

- Tutoies-moi, va

- D'accord ! »

Luca, outre le fait de décéder de rire, semble légèrement choqué par la menace. Si Claire se mettait réellement en tête d'écrire, il allait vraiment se faire tuer par Ellio. Mais la tête qu'il tire est tellement drôle, sérieux, pourquoi il n'a pas d'appareil photo…

Les quatre blonds se quittent bien après la nuit tombée, la main de Claire enserrée dans celle de son frère, l'autre main serrant le ruban de Francis. Luca les regarde partir pendant deux bonnes minutes puis se tourne vers sa nation

« On devrait refaire ça, une fois

- Oui, après tout, tu as le numéro du petit non ?

- C-comment t'as vu ça ?

- Ton sourire stupide, lulu

- Je t'emmerde, _cicis_ »

Léger silence, brisé par un froissement de tissu et le cliquetis d'un briquet

« Ils étaient bizarres

- Pas plus que toi~

- Hé ! »

Francis tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette en retournant à l'hôtel après avoir salué sa région, comptant bien revoir les deux humains. Luca, quant à lui, sourit faiblement, mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ouais, il allait peut-être disparaître, mais il était bien ici, il se ferait d'autres beaux souvenirs avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Alors ? Worst work ever ? J'dois aller me pendre ? Genre je ferme mon compte et je pars me cacher dans la cuvette des toilettes ?

Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce texte~

À une prochaine ! (peut-être ?)


End file.
